YG-111 Gundam G-Self
|image=Meca1 edited.jpg;Front Meca1 edited back.jpg;Rear G-Self Core Fighter above.png;Core Fighter (Above) G-Self Core Fighter below.png;Core Fighter (Below) |transformable=No |production=Prototype |usage=Multi-Mode |type=Suit |designation=YG-111 |OfficialName=Gundam G-Self |first=1014 |era=Regild Century |series=Gundam Reconguista in G~1~26, |mechdesigner=Akira Yasuda |manufacturer=Towasanga, Amerian~Backpacks, Capital Army~High Torque Pack, Venus Globe~Perfect Pack, |operator=Towasanga, Capital Guard~Captured, Capital Army~Captured, Pirate Corps, |pilot=Raraiya Akuparl, Aida Surugan, Bellri Zenam, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in cockpit in torso with Core Block System using Core Fighter |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=31.1 |armor=Photon Frame |powerplant=Photon BatteryHigh Grade 1/144 YG-111 Gundam G-Self model kit manual |armaments=2 x Head Vulcan 2 x Beam Saber |SpecEquip=Core Block System Photon Armor Atmospheric Pack BPAM-02 Space Pack BPAM-05 Assault Pack BPMF-01 Perfect Pack High Torque Pack Reflector Pack Tricky Pack |OptionalEquip=Beam Rifle Shield }} The YG-111 Gundam G-Self is the main mobile suit of the Gundam Reconguista in G anime series. It was briefly piloted by Raraiya Akuparl and Aida Surugan but its main pilot is Bellri Zenam. Technology & Combat Characteristics An experimental mobile suit that makes use of the Photon Frame. The glowing lights all over its body are Photon Batteries. The G-Self can also release excess Photon energy when needed. Without any backpacks, it can fly/hover for 45 seconds within Earth's atmosphere. Gundam Reconguista in G Episode 5 Armaments ;*Head Vulcan ;*Beam Saber :G-Self has a pair of beam saber stored near its shoulders. It can spin them so fast for defensive purpose in fashion similar to Universal Century's beam rotor. ;*Beam Rifle :G-Self actually uses two models of beam rifle in the story. The original one made by Towasanga and new one made by Amerian Army. The Towasanga's model is more powerful, but the Amerian model is easier to maintain. ;*Shield :G-Self uses three models of shield in the story. The original one made by Towasanga, another one made by Amerian Army, and the third made by Venus Globe along with the Perfect Pack. Although Amerian model is cheaper, Towasangan model has built-in vulcan gunsGundam Reconguista in G Episode 16, sliding beam absorbing reflectorsGundam Reconguista in G Episode 15, and is capable of generating a photon shield to protect alliesGundam Reconguista in G Episode 13. Special Equipment and Features ;*Core Block System ;*Atmospheric Pack ;*BPAM-02 Space Pack ;*BPAM-05 Assault Pack ;*BPMF-01 Perfect Pack ;*High Torque Pack ;*Reflector Pack ;*Tricky Pack History Variants ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self Assault Pack ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self Atmospheric Pack ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self High Torque Pack ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self Perfect Pack ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self Reflector Pack ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self Space Pack ;*YG-111 Gundam G-Self Tricky Pack Picture Gallery Gselforangerecten.jpg Gselfrectenbio.jpg Self 01.jpg Self 02.jpg Self 03.jpg G-Self.jpg|Paralyzed by Cahill Saint's grappling hook. G-Self grabing beam saber.png G-self perfect pach shield.png|Third Shield G-self shield.png|G-Self Shield bouclier copier coller 1.png|Copy-Paste Shield Concentrated bouclier copier coller.png|Copy-Paste Shield bouclier copier coller 2.png|Atmospheric entry with Copy-Paste Shield Beam vulcan.png|G-Self Beam Vulcan Reconguista 01.jpg G-Self Shoulder.jpg G-Self Core Fighter Initial Draft.jpg|Early design of Core Fighter Core Fighter with backpack.jpg|Early design of Core Fighter with backpack G-Self Core Fighter 01.jpg|Core Fighter G-Self Core Fighter Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit of Core Fighter G-Self Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit of G-Self Photon armor principle illustration.jpg|Principle illustration of Photon Armor Torque Pack Flight Mode.jpg|Torque Pack Flight Mode Usage of perfect pack.jpg|Usage of Perfect Pack Usage of perfect pack 02.jpg|Usage of Perfect Pack Backpacks early design 01.jpg|Backpacks early design Backpacks early design 02.jpg|Backpacks early design Untitled-29.jpg|Early designs of G-Self, G-Arcane, and Grimoire yg-111-early design.jpg|G-Self early design early design with weapon.png|Early design of G-Self. 35th.jpg G-Reco Design 01.jpg G-Reco Design 02.jpg G-Reco Design 03.jpg G-Reco Design 04.jpg Notes & Trivia *The G-Self has the same head height as the original RX-78-2 Gundam. References External links *YG-111 Gundam G-Self on the Official Website